


Mellow Song

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 全一回，暂时存档





	Mellow Song

abo/新人警员51×音乐人24/年下  
*岛崎章 BG哉叔的角色  
*********************

 

演出结束后1小时 后台

 

“…你…慢，慢一点……”

“慢一点？刚才在舞台上不是还很大胆吗，怎么这会儿开始求饶了？”

漆黑的房间里，夹杂着喘息的男声伴随肉体拍打的频率停顿，被抵在墙上抽插的人身体光裸，两条修长的腿无力的挂在肌肉紧实的臂弯里，随着进入的节奏摇晃。挺立的分身在年轻人的浅蓝色警服短袖上沾染出深色的痕迹。连结处一片泥泞，浓稠的白浊和透明的液体混在一起，因为两个人身体的碰触黏着着扯出丝线。抱怨被撞碎，变成断断续续带着哭腔的呻吟。蔷薇花香混杂着打翻的橘汁味道，一室撩人的馨香。

窗外不断升空的烟花很好的掩盖了他们的声响，也照亮了两个人的脸。

“堂本先生，这些也是计划好的吗？”

身下的人连发梢都是勾引人的。年轻男人盯着那双迷失在欲望里的眼睛，剔透的瞳孔倒映着烟花，美到让人想要钻进去一探究竟。

“光一君…唔…表现好的话…啊…我就……告诉你…”

他诧异的轻笑出来，明明前一刻还在求饶的长发美人此刻居然还敢调情。故意调整了勾着对方的手臂，下身被更深更热更紧致的地方包裹，两人都发出了舒服的喘息，一高一低混乱交织着。

“光一…不能…欺负我……”

奋力深挺的人被娇滴滴的呵斥弄得头皮发麻，不知道是应该进入的更深还是退出来，只是默默加快了速度。如愿以偿的听到对方难耐的娇喘后，低头夺下了柔软的唇。

烟花表演还在继续，他看到堂本刚的泪花里闪着狡黠的光，还有自己的身影。

tbc.


End file.
